con mi enemigo
by NMLS
Summary: wander y don Odión quedan atrapados en un planeta sin poder salir ¿tendrán que trabajar juntos? ¿que encontraran en su expedición? ¿que sorpresas encontraran en su camino y que revelaciones encontraran?
1. Chapter 1

Con mi enemigo

**Don Odión no podía creer en la que se avía metida esta vez con su enemigo**

**Por cosas del destino o través wander y Sylvia avían arruinado otro de los planes de don Odión para adueñarse de otro planeta **

**Pero esta vez hubo algo diferente, wander entro a la nave de don Odión y causo que él y don Odión se encerraran en una de las naves de escape y por una idea que se le vino a la mente de wander, le quito el automático a la nave y la manejo hasta que causo que se estrellaran en un planeta desconocido y que quedaran atrapados por la destrucción de la nave, causada por el fuerte aterrizaje.**

**Después de salir ilesos del choque don Odión ataco a wander con sus rayos que salían de sus manos, pero después de dos horas don Odión se detiene del cansancio y el aburrimiento de no poder darle a wander, decidió dejar después la destrucción de su enemigo y buscar la manera de salir de ese planeta… pero algo no estaba bien con eso, porque wander lo estaba siguiendo y no dejaba de hablar **

**-wander: yyyyyy por eso nunca volveré a comer pastel de medusa de eslarmar tili (****del capítulo 06 **** el sombrero) la verdad no sé cómo le puede gustar eso a Sylvia, pero bueno ya sabes cada quien con sus gustos verdad Odión **

**-don Odión: …lárgate **

**-wander: … OOOoooh alguien está de mal humor *con tono adorable***

**Ahora mismo don Odión estaba más que solo de mal humor quería volver a atacar a wander con sus rayos pero ahora mismo estaba más concentrado de salir de ese planeta que destruirlo**

**-wander: Odión, Odión, Odión **

**-don Odión: QUE * con vos de furia***

**-wander: … hola**

**Don Odión ya le iba a disparar cuando es detenido por…**

**-wander: MIRA *señalándole con el dedo***

**Don Odión mira adonde señala wander y su cara de odio cambia a la de la sorpresa y la del miedo al ver unas gigantes nubes de tormenta acercándose **

**El clima cambia de repente volviéndose oscuro y tormentoso **

**-don Odión: NO PUEDES SER ESTO NO PODRIA PONERSE PEOR**

**-wander: Odión**

**De repente aparece una tormenta de arena **

**-wander: NUNCA DEVES DECIR ´´NO PODRIA PONERSE PEOR´´ PORQUE…**

**De repente ahora aparecía una tormenta eléctrica**

**-wander: PORQUE SE PONE PEOR CADA VES QUE LO DICES**

**-don Odión: AHORA ME LO DICES, HAY QUE BUSCAR REFUJIO **

**-wander: Odión MIRA ALLA *le señala una cueva***

**-don Odión: VAMOS**

**Continuara…**

**Gracias por leer es mi primer cuento tengan piedad vale…**

**Galaxia wander no me pertenece solo soy una admiradora y ya **


	2. Chapter 2

Refugio

**Don Odión y wander estaban dentro de la cueva esperando que la tormenta parara**

**Pero había un ambiente de incomodidad y vergüenza porque la cueva era muy pequeña y para que los dos pudieran entra tenían que estar en una posición muy incomoda **

**Wander estaba en sima de las piernas de don Odión y eso los ponía muy incomodos**

**Don Odión estaba nervioso y no sabía porque mientras que wander evitaba la mirada y se ponía rojo de la vergüenza **

**A don Odión cada vez se ponía más nervioso así que decidió hablar para quitar la tención**

**-don Odión: yyyyyy como estas **

**-wander: bien…**

**-don Odión: …cuanto tiempo crees que durara esta tormenta **

**-wander: no lose… -sonrojándose cada vez más-**

**-don Odión: … -sonrojado- yyyyyyyy porque…**

**-wander: WAAAAAAAAA**

**-don Odión: WAAAAAAA QUE que rayos te pasa loco**

**-wander: HAY UNA COSA DURA Y MOJADA DE VAJO DE MI **

**-don Odión: QUE –estaba rojo como tomate- NO ESPARA, NO ES LO QUE PARECE TALVES SEA UN HUESO MAL ACOMODADO O...**

**De repente sale debajo de wander un gustado del tamaño de un brazo de un bebe de unos 6 meses **

**-don Odión: WAAAAAAAA QUE ES ESA COSA **

**-wander: WAAAAUUUU un pequeño habitante de este planeta, es tan lindo –lo levanta y lo alza como a un bebe-**

**-don Odión: LINDO te parece lindo ese gusano súper desarrollado**

**-wander: yo me fijo en el interior de la persona no su apariencia Odión, por eso me parece tan lindo aunque por fuera sea un gusano con una boca y con piel gruesa y viscosa que se me ase familiar **

**-don Odión: qué asco te parecen lindas las tripas**

**-wander: no me refería a eso Odión**

**El gusano abre su boca mostrando unos filosos dientes y muerde el brazo de wander **

**-wander: WAAAAAAAA –comienza agitar su brazo por todas partes como loco para que el gusano lo suelte-**

**-don Odión: WANDER –el gusano suelta a wander y se tira asia Odión, quien se mete debajo de la túnica y lo muerde por todos lados- WAAAAAAAAA SACALO SACALO **

**Sin darse cuenta Odión comienza a moverse como loco causando que wander y el cambiaran de posición**

**-wander: tra…tranquilo Odión –sonrojado-**

**El gusano sale por debajo de la túnica de Odión y se mete a un agujero**

**-don Odión: AH por fin se fue ese gusano… -sonrojado-**

**Sin darse cuenta Odión avía causado que wander quedara debajo de él, en una posición muy comprometedora, si alguien los vira pensarían que están a punto de hacerlo y eso causaba que Odión sintiera cosas que nunca avía sentido y no savia que era **

**-wander: …Odión**

**-don Odión: WAAAAAAA **

**-wander: WAAAAAAAA**

**-don Odión: WAAAAAAAAA MIRA, YA PARO LA TORMENTA**

**Don Odión salta asia la salida de la cueva y cae de cara, a fuera de ella **

**-wander: Odión estas bien –sale de la cueva- **

**-don Odión: por supuesto -se levanta del suelo- rápido hay que salir de este planeta –nervioso- hay que buscar una salida, vamos wander **

**-wander: eh nosotros –sonrojado-**

**-don Odión: si te quieres pudrir en este planeta puedes quedarte –sonrojado-**

**-wander: eh, mejor no espérame **

**Continuara: ….**


	3. Chapter 3

Un paseo

**Los dos caminaban por un bosque con demasiada vegetación, demasiado para el gusto de Odión quien estaba enojado y cansado por tanto caminar **

**Era obvio que a don Odión no era un tipo que le gustara estar demasiado fuera de la civilización **

**Pero en cambio a wander estaba feliz y tarareando una canción de cuna **

**-don Odión: quieres dejar de tararear, es desesperante **

**-wander: QUE no te gusta **

**-don Odión: NO **

**-wander: porque**

**-don Odión: porque es fastidiosa**

**-wander: porque**

**-don Odión: porque es irritante –se enoja-**

**-wander: porque**

**-don Odión: porque me molesta –se enfurece-**

**-wander: porque**

**Después de a ver dicho eso, a don Odión se le puso la cara roja de enojo**

**-don Odión: CALLATE -hace aparecer un rayo y se lo tira a wander-**

**-wander: hey mira eso –se agacha y se para con un pedazo de vidrio de un espejo- lindo –el rayo choca con el pedazo de espejo y se dé vuelve asia Odión quien por suerte lo esquiva- WOW estuvo cerca, no Odión **

**El rayo choca contra un muro de maleza que lo desintegra de una **

**-wander: WOW -con unos ojos de asombro- ES…es hermoso **

**Wander con unos ojos de cachorro miraba el lugar donde antes estaba toda esa maleza **

**-don Odión: wow… debo de admitir que es algo… lindo… demasiado para mi gusto **

**Odión miraba el lugar que antes estaba escondido por la maleza, era un oasis como de fantasía**

**De esos de cuando un hombre está en el desierto aguanto sed y su mente le engaña asiéndole ver un oasis con vegetación, una cascada y con agua cristalina y limpia **

**-don Odión: …será real –antes de que pudiera decir algo más, wander le tira su sombrero en la cara- OYE –se quita el sombrero de la cara-**

**Wander corría como loco asia el oasis mientras que se quitaba su zapato derecho pero se tropezó y callo de cara **

**-don Odión: jeje**

**Se levanta como si nada y sigue corriendo así el oasis **

**Don Odión miro un rato el sombrero y lo tiro, pero de repente se devuelve como un bumerán y le da en la cara a don Odión **

**-don Odión: asqueroso sombrero –se va caminando asia la sombra de un árbol y se acuesta **

**-wander: ODION MIRA**

**Don Odión levanta la vista y ve a wander subido en la roca más alta **

**-wander: AYA voyyyyyyyy –salto de la roca- WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiAH –estaba dando vueltas en el aire mientras iba cayendo hasta el agua, pero cuando llego a ella callo de cara y se fue hundiendo lentamente **

**-don Odión: tarado –pone el sombrero detrás de él y se acuesta recostando su cabeza en el sombrero, PERO cuando lo ase siente como si se hubiera ha recostado en una roca- WAAAH mi cráneo, que le pasa a ese sombrero –me te la mano en el sombrero y saca una roca- pero que… GRRRRR –deja el sombrero de lado y le pone la roca en sima- listo –se acuesta en la arena y comienza a recordar cuando tenía a wander en sima de sus piernas… sonrojado… se veía adorable pensó Odión pero desechó la idea de una antes de que lo afectara más de lo que ya le avía afectado- me estoy volviendo loco, debe ser por culpa de wander… wander –levanta la vista y ve el lugar de donde avía caído wander y vio salir burbujas- WANDER**

**Se levanta del suelo y se va corriendo asia el lago, salta y se sumerge en el agua **

**{Un momento de silencio}**

**Sale del agua con wander en el hombro**

**-don Odión: debió de haber perdido la conciencia con ese golpe –lo deja en el suelo boca arriba- wander despierta… WANDER –lo mira con enojo- DESPIERTA… wander… hay no… que hago**

**Wander estaba tirado en el suelo y parecía que no respiraba**

**-don Odión: WANDER SI ESTO ES UNA BROMA YO TE… por favor dime que es una broma *preocupado* WANDER –se arrodilla y le da respiración artificial **

**(NMLS: no se ilusionen, no le está dando boca a boca)**

**-don Odión: no despierta ESTA COSA NO FUNCIONA a menos que intente… respiración boca a boca… NO JAMAS –se levanta del suelo y seba caminando- que se muera no me importa… -se detiene- wander WAAAAAAAAAH ESTA BIEN LO HARE –se devuelve- estúpido wander, estúpido salto que lo noqueo… -llega a él y se arrodilla- de acuerdo Odión, esto no es nada solo es casi un beso… -mira por todos lados- y no hay testigos no hay de qué preocuparse *sonrojado* **

**Don Odión se va agachando lentamente y temblado asia los labios de wander **

**Se está acercando cada vez más, sus labios asia los de wander solo le queda un centímetro de distancia **

**Y ENTONCES su cedió que**

**Continuara: **

**Perdón por mis errores de ortografía**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorpresas **

**Wander despierta**

**-wander: Odión *sonrojado***

**-don Odión: eh… EEEEEEH -se levanta de golpe- estabas despierto, te querías aprovechar de mi**

**-wander: QUE si tú me ibas a besar **

**Los dos se sonrojan **

**-don Odión: te cre… te creía ahogado, por eso trate de darte respiración de boca a boca**

**-wander: bueno si lo pones así… gracias por tratar de salvarme **

**-don Odión: de nada**

**-wander: pero… no me querías muerto **

**-don Odión: … *sonrojado* te… te quiero… en la cárcel nada más… **

**Esas palabras que le avía dicho wander le hizo estar consiente de porque tenía esos sentimientos, no sabía porque pero lo supo después de oír esas palabras y cuando trato de decirle la verdad… le mintió **

**-wander: oh… *con cara triste* **

**-don Odión: sip… [Esto no es normal como se me ocurrió decirle, por suerte pude ocultárselo] mejor nos vamos **

**-wander: si… -se levanta- vamos –recoge su sombrero y se va caminando-**

**-don Odión: espérame –lo sigue- **

**Lejos de ahí**

**Wander y don Odión caminan van con un ambiente de incomodidad y silencio**

**Don Odión seguía pensando sobre sus sentimientos asia wander, eso lo tenía muy confundido **

**Mientras que wander tenía una cara en blanco sin ninguna expresión en su rostro**

**Caminaron por un tiempo en silencio hasta que don Odión quiso hablarle a wander **

**-don Odión: wander… **

**-wander: no me importa **

**Don Odión quedo sorprendido, nunca creyó oír a wander contestarle a él o a alguien de esa manera tan irrespetuosa**

**-don Odión: eeeeh… pasa algo **

**-wander: nada, no pasa nada –lo dice con voz molesta**

**-don Odión: si estas molesto con migo solo dilo –enojándose**

**-wander: no estoy enojado –agacha la cabeza y lo dice con voz de molestia-**

**-don Odión: ASI y entonces por qué no me miras a los ojos**

**-wander: porque NO meda la gana –con voz ronca**

**-don Odión: SUFICIENTE –lo agarra con fuerza del pecho y lo alza a su altura para mirarlo a la cara- SI CREES QUE ME VOY ADEJAR QUE TU ME HABLES ASI YO… -se queda sorprendido al ver a wander a los ojos… él estaba llorando **

**-wander: SUELTAME –le da una patada en el cráneo de don Odión y lo manda volando- SU-EL-TA-ME –el cuerpo descabezado de don Odión lo suelta y va por su cráneo, mientras que wander se levanta del suelo y se va corriendo-**

**-la cabeza de don Odión: WANDER REGRESA AQUÍ AHORA MISMO –su cuerpo lo recoge y se lo coloca en su lugar y va tras wander- WANDER**

**Don Odión estaba hecho una furia, que rayos le pasaba a wander se mantenía preguntando mientras lo seguía **

***en la nave de don Odión***

**[En el cuarto donde se maneja la nave] **

**Sylvia y el comandante peepers estaban discutiendo**

**-Sylvia: vamos apúrate que esperas hay que encontrar a wander**

**-** **comandante peepers: y a don Odión pero no puedo hacer nada si me sigues distrayendo **

**-Sylvia: no es mi culpa que seas tan inútil y no puedas encontrar la nave **

**-** **comandante peepers: disculpa a menos estoy haciendo algo para encontrarlos**

**-Sylvia: de que estas hablando no as echo más que oprimir esos botones de colores **

**-comandante peepers: pero que ignorante eres que no ves que trato de encontrar la nave con el chip de rastreó que tiene **

**-Sylvia: tiene chip de rastreó**

**-** **comandante peepers: así es, después de la última visita que nos dieron tú y wander, decidí ponerles chip de rastreo a las naves de escape para que la próxima vez que se escapen sepamos amenos a donde van **

**-Sylvia: y por qué no has encontrado a wander si tienes un chip de rastreo**

**-comandante peepers: PORQUE no está funcionando el chip de rastreo o tal bes sea que algo nos esté bloqueando la señal o que en el aterrizaje la nave allá quedada destruida junto con el chip –Sylvia le da una patada mandándolo contra el cristal- oye porque hiso eso**

**-Sylvia: eres un inútil yo me encargo ahora entendido –comienza a oprimir los botones **

**-** **comandante peepers: oh por favor si yo el gran comandante peepers no pudo encontrar la señal del chip, menos podrá encontrarla una simple Zbornak como…**

**-computadora: señal localizada ir directamente así el lugar**

**-Sylvia: decías**

**-** **comandante peepers: …bueno yo te lo ice más fácil**

**-Sylvia: aja si claro como digas capitán –con voz sarcástica-**

**-** **comandante peepers: … oye cuando le vas a decir a wander que ese cariño, asia don Odión no es sano **

**-Sylvia: que**

**-** **comandante peepers: por favor crees que no me eh dado cuenta. Don Odión no es el tipo más semimetal del mundo y por eso no lo ha notado pero yo sí y creo que tú también lo as notado o me equivoco**

**-Sylvia: *suspiro* si… eh tratado que lo entienda pero no me escucha, no importa lo que haga no me presta atención cuando le hablo de ese tema siempre cambia la conversación o inventa una loca excusa para dejar de hablar de ese tema –con vos de preocupación**

**-** **comandante peepers: …es su primer amor verdad**

**-Sylvia: si… aún no sé qué rayos le vio a Odión –dijo lo último con voz de furia**

**- comandante peepers: estas… ¿estas celosa?**

**-Sylvia: … -mirando el suelo- **

**-** **comandante peepers: está bien no me digas no quiero que se ponga sentimental con migo**

***con wander y don Odión***

**-don Odión: WANDER**

**Odión estaba exhausto no estaba acostumbrado a correr tanto, a menos que sea de vida o muerte no estaba acostumbrado a correr así, ha estado persiguiendo a wander por un buen rato y ni ha visto señales de cansancio en él y eso lo comenzaba a frustrar **

**-don Odión: WANDER**

**Wander lo ignora y sigue corriendo hasta llegar a unos altos arbustos y salta dentro de ellos, don Odión iba hacer lo mismo cuando lo detiene wander que sale de los arbustos con cara de pánico aunque el trataba de esconderla se podía ver el miedo en sus ojos**

**-wander: ODION no hay nada aquí vayámonos por otro camino si odionsito**

**De verdad estaba sorprendido don Odión primero wander estaba enojado con él, después estaba triste y luego ahora tenía miedo que rayos le pasaba a wander se preguntaba cada vez mas **

**-don Odión: que hay detrás de los arbustos –lo dijo con voz seria pero con un poco de enojo y curiosidad en ella **

**-wander: nada nada porque preguntas jajaja –con voz de miedo y nervios**

**Don Odión lo mira por un momento con cara seria y luego estaba tratando de cruzar los arbustos con un wander que lo detenía agarrándolo de su mano**

**-wander: no hay nada enserio vayámonos por otro lado POR FAVOR**

**El brazo de Odión se desprende causando que Odión se fuera para adelante (cayéndose en cara) y wander asia atrás **

**-don Odión: auh ya me estoy cansado en caer de ca… -se sorprende al ver una ciudad abandonada y destrozada**

**Wander sale de los arbustos con cara de preocupación y abrazándose del brazo de don Odión (con timidez)**

**Perdón por la demora me dejaron muchas tareas pero miren aquí está el capítulo 4 **


	5. Chapter 5

DONDE ESTAMOS

**Don Odión se levanta del suelo **

**-don Odión: una ciudad abandonada… no me digas que este planeta esta vacío**

**-wander: eh…**

**-don Odión: COMO QUE EH, este planeta esta vacío que no lo ves, no tenemos a nadie que nos ayude… a menos que no esté completamente vacía y este exagerando… no**

**-wander: de verdad no te acuerdas…**

**-don Odión: uhm de que**

**-wander: nada nada **

**-don Odión: wander –sonrojándose-**

**-wander: si… -viéndolo con ojos de cachorro y esperanza-**

**-don Odión: …me dé vuelves mi brazo **

**-wander: … -mira asia bajo y ve que seguía abrasando el brazo de don Odión- oh… aquí tienes –se lo devuelve**

**-don Odión: gracias –se lo coloca- bueno vayamos a investigar **

**-wander: QUE NO –asustado-**

**-don Odión: porque no –curioso-**

**-wander: porque porque…**

**-don Odión: vamos a investigar –se va-**

**-wander: NO –lo agarra de su túnica y trata de que no se vaya- NO POR FAVOR**

**-don Odión: ahora que bicho te pico wander –asiendo fuerza para seguir caminando- SUELTAME**

**[En la nave de don Odión]**

***en el cuarto donde se maneja la nave***

**Entre Sylvia y el comandante peepers había un momento de silencio muy tenso, y quien no lo estaría si estas con tu enemigo**

**-computadora: tiempo de llegada 39 minutos**

**-** **comandante peepers: entonces… que le vio wander a don Odión **

**-Sylvia: no tengo idea, como dije antes siempre cambia la conversación **

**-** **comandante peepers: hmmm que le has dicho a wander para que se olvide de Odión **

**-Sylvia: lo que pienso sobre él, pero aun así no funciona **

**-** **comandante peepers: hmmm prométeme que no te vas a enojar o me vallas a golpearas de acuerdo pero creo que… **

**-Sylvia: … -con cara de aburrida**

**-** **comandante peepers: don Odión le corresponde los sentimientos **

**-Sylvia: QUE**

**-comandante peepers: WAAAAA NO ME MATES POR FAVOR, son suposiciones mías nada mas no estoy seguro **

**-Sylvia: POR QUE DICES ESO**

**-** **comandante peepers: pues la verdad… es que don Odión está muy obsesionado con wander, pareciera que no pensara más que en wander **

**-Sylvia: debe ser una broma –poniendo voz de desaprobación **

**-** **comandante peepers: ojala pero no **

**[Con Odión y wander]**

**Don Odión Por fin logro que wander dejara de evitar que viera la ciudad, pero ahora tenía un nuevo problema… wander le estaba sujetando la mano, esto lo asia poner nervioso y sonrojado **

**-wander: Odión este lugar está vacío mejor vayámonos si, antes de que llegue la noche **

**-don Odión: ¿porque?**

**-wander: por nada –nervioso**

**A don Odión se le puso la cara roja de ira, ya no aguantaba más esto**

**Porque rayos wander actuaba así. **

**Justo cuando Odión le iba a gritar**

**Wander le gana y pega un grito de terror**

**-don Odión: AAAAAAHHHHH pero que susto, AHORA QUE BICHO TE PICO WANDER**

**-wander: nada nada –nervioso y con una sonrisa temblorosa- ven vallamos a explorar por…por allá –señala un camino con insectos del Tamayo de una pelota de futbol que se atacaban entre sí y con plantas carnívoras gigantes y con dientes puntiagudos y afilados que le mordían al aire desesperados por devorar algo **

**-don Odión: …no gracias, mejor vayámonos por ese camino que es más segu… WOH –queda asombrado por ver el gigantesco castillo en ruinas- …vallamos a ver **

**-wander: QUE pero-pero si está en ruinas podría ver un accidente no**

**-don Odión: mentiría si te dijera que no pero… este lugar es muy misterioso, además me parece familiar ese castillo –se dirige al castillo en ruinas-**

**-wander: NO NO NO NO –lo sujeta de nuevo de la túnica **

**-don Odión: SUELTAME –jala su túnica asia él y se la arrebata de las manos de wander- es mi túnica favorita, oh genial le hiciste un oyó wander, ya verás cuando mis soldados me encuentren te llevare a mi salón de castigo antes de matarte**

**-wander: entonces… ahora si me quieres matar y no encerrarme verdad…**

**-don Odión: uh bueno yo…**

**-wander: porque no lo ases ahora **

**-don Odión: QUE –asombrado-**

**-wander: … -sin ninguna expresión en su rostro**

**En ese momento Odión ya no sabía que pensar, solo podía oír las palabras de wander en su cabeza**

**Acaso wander quería la muerte **

**O **

**Acaso era un tipo de prueba**

**En ese instante don Odión se transporta a la puerta del castillo **

**-don Odión: DEJA DE DESIR IDIOTECES WANDER ****–con un tono de voz furiosa- ESTAS LOCO DE VERDAD NO SE PORQUE ME FIJE EN T… -se pone nervioso **

**Wander lo ve con los ojos bien abiertos esperando oír lo que pareciera ser una confesión **

**-don Odión: …**

**Hay Un Momento de silencio muy incómodo y desesperante para los dos.**

**Wander estaba esperando con esperanza de oír su confesión mientras que don Odión: trataba de pensar una manera de salir de esta.**

**Hasta que se le ocurrió la mejor idea jamás pensada para salir de esta situación **

**-don Odión: ADIOS –abre la puerta del castillo y entra con rapidez como si su vida dependiera de eso**

**-wander: QUE**

**Continuara…**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo**

**Recuerden primera historia tengan piedad con los malos comentarios tratare de mejorar **


	6. Chapter 6

RECUERDOS

**Don Odión con asombro en su cara caminaba por los pasillos en ruinas del castillo abandonado sin poder dejar de mirar todos los grandes y destrozados detalles de que el había estado ahí **

**-don Odión: no puede ser… yo conquiste este planeta, no sería sorpresa pero porque está abandonado…**

**De repente don Odión recordó los días de sus primeras invasiones **

**Aquellos tiempos que tenía que hacerse pasar como uno de los habitantes de ese planeta para averiguar sus debilidades y poder atacar, y sus secuaces los furioguardias que lo acompañaban en su invasión, (también disfrazados para averiguar más de ese planeta) **

**Recordó también que él no tenía tanto armamento como entonces y sus furioguardias no estaban completamente entrenados en la táctica de la invasión, así que tenía que usar ese método de hacerse pasar como uno de ellos y averiguar por sí mismo las debilidades de su enemigo (en ese tiempo tampoco tenía tanto conocimiento como ahora o tanta tecnología para averiguarlo fácilmente todo sobre sus enemigos como ahora) **

**Recordó las veces que ganaba con esa táctica y las veces que no ganaba, que era casi siempre**

**-don Odión: je ya sé porque dicen que es divertido recordar, pero aun nada de este castillo hmm**

**-wander: Odión –se escucha su voz al final del pasillo**

**-don Odión: wander –se esconde detrás de unas cortinas y wander pasa derecho sin notar su presencia-**

**-don Odión: estuvo cerca –sale de su escondite- muy seca… que me está pasando, entre todas las personas de la galaxia me tuve que enamorar de wander, Y NISIQUIERA SE POR QUE ME ENAMORE DE EL –con furia dijo lo último**

**-wander: tu-tu-tu-tu…**

**Don Odión volta asia atrás y ve a wander sonrojado y con los ojos brillantes ilusionados**

**-don Odión: wan… -sonrojado- AAAAAHHHHHHH**

**-wander: AAAAAAHHHHHH ¿qué paso? Te vengaste **

**Don Odión señalaba con terror en su cara algo atrás de wander**

**-wander: ¿Qué? –voltea asia atrás y ve los gusanos de dientes afilados por todas partes (apareció uno en el segundo capítulo de mi historia) AAAAAAHHHHHHHH –mira asia la ventana y que el sol se esconde- AHÍ NO AAAAAAHHHHHHH**

**Los gusanos reaccionan y van tras ellos**

**-don Odión y wander: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH**

**[Con Sylvia y peepers]**

**-comandante peepers: AAAAAHHHHH QUE SON ESTAS COSAS –disparándole con su arma a cada gusano que se le acercaba-**

**-Sylvia: no lose pero no me dejare vencer WOOOAAAH –dándole puñetazos a los gusanos**

**Uno de los furioguardias: comandante son demasiados **

**-comandante peepers: LO SE RETIRADA **

**Todos los furioguardias correan asia la nave **

**-Sylvia: QUE –aun peleando- VENGAN AQUÍ COBARDES NO HUYAN **

**-comandante peepers: no huimos, nos retiramos es diferente –sigue disparando- además no podemos a ser más MIRA –señala a los demás gusanos que salen de la tierra y de los arboles- son demasiados, incluso para todo el ejército de furioguardias**

**-Sylvia: Y QUE abandonaras así nada más cobardes **

**-comandante peepers: quien dijo de abandonar, los seguiremos buscando en la nave –la señala- además wander nunca le pasa nada malo que yo sepa, el que me preocupa es don Odión**

**Sylvia reflexiono un momento y se dirigió a la nave con peepers llevándolo alastrando hasta llegar a la nave y entrar**

**La nave alza vuelo y se va volando, no tan lejos de la tierra **

**[Con don Odión y wander]**

**{En la cocina}**

**-don Odión: WANDER QUE ESTAS ASIENENDO **

**Odión protegía a wander de los gusanos con sus poderes de rayo mientras que el buscaba algo en los gabinetes de la cocina**

**-wander: un momento Odión –asustado- espera-espera-eeeeespeeeeeraaaaaaa –sigue revolcando los gabinetes**

**-don Odión: WANDER**

**-wander: LO ENCONTRE –alza una bolsa llena de algo triunfante **

**-don Odión: que lleva dentro –le sigue protegiendo**

**-wander: ya lo veras –alegre- ven vamos –agarra la mano de Odión y se lo lleva **

**En ese acto de sostener la mano de wander, le puso la cara colorada pero trato de no distraerse y seguir protegiendo a wander adonde sea que lo llevara **

**Los dos se detienen en una puerta **

**Odión jira la manilla como loco pero no abre**

**-wander: espera Odión –busca en su sombrero y saca una llave- la encontré –abre la puerta y los dos entran y cierran la puerta**

**{Adentro}**

**Wander saca de la bolsa unas velas y las pone en círculos alrededor de la cama gigante que se encontraba en el medio del cuarto**

**-don Odión: que ases wander –lo mira con enojo**

**-wander: termine –pone la última vela- Odión necesito que las prendas con tus rayos por favor**

**-don Odión: para que **

**-wander: con estas velas podremos ahuyentar a los drofboork**

**-don Odión: los que**

**-wander: los gusanos**

**-don Odión: y eso como puede ahuyentarlos**

**De sorpresa los gusanos derriban la puerta y Odión prende de una todas las velas con un solo rayo **

**Todos los gusanos se alejan aterrorizados**

**-don Odión: le temen al fuego**

**-wander: SIP y a la luz, especial mente la luz por eso salen de noche **

**-don Odión: como sabes eso y… porque tenías la llave de este cuar… debe ser una broma –Odión avía comenzado a mirar el cuarto con mucho detalle cuando vio un cuadro de wander pero mucho más joven en la pared, estaba muy elegante con traje y corbata de moño y con una pequeña corona en su cabeza- eres-eres tu –vio que también en el cuadro tenía el pelo peinado asia atrás y sin sus dos pelos de la barbilla **

**-wander: puuueees me creerías si te dijera que si **

**-don Odión: si**

**-wander: pues entonces no **

**-don Odión: WANDER**

**-wander: es una laaaarga historia y aburrida muy-muy aburrida Odión**

**-don Odión: pues resúmela y quítale las partes aburridas **

**-wander: …*suspiro* de acuerdo tu ganas… si-si soy yo que esta ahí en ese cuadro… este es mi planeta y yo era el futuro rey que tomaría el trono… antes de que tú nos invadieras con tu ejercito de furioguardias **

**-don Odión: wander…**

**-wander: tranquilo cuando invadiste mi planeta fue el mejor día de mi vida –dijo eso feliz y con una sonrisa**

**-wander: QUE**

**-wander: si ya se es muy difícil de creer, pero es la verdad… yo era muy infeliz en esos tiempos…**

**Odión mira de nuevo el cuadro y ve que en su cara solo se le veía dolor y tristeza**

**-wander: mi padre era muy duro con migo la guerra y el trabajo como rey lo vivió así, me trataba como si yo fuera un soldado insignificante para el… mi madre… ella me amaba y me lo demostraba siempre, pero ella quería obligarme a ser alguien que yo no era… era su único defecto…mi hermana gemela… ella quería el trono, pero le dijeron que ella no serviría para esa gran responsabilidad y me lo dieron a mí, desde entonces ella me a odiado, y su odio incrementaba cara vez más que yo demostraba nada de interés sobre ser el futuro rey…y mi prometida… era una chica muy hermosa y tierna pero… no era de esos gustos… parecía que iba estar condenado a vivir en un hogar que nunca sería feliz… pero llegas tú y me salvas, mientras atacabas a todos yo me escabullí y me fui de ese planeta, desde entonces no volví a pensar en este lugar hasta ahora…me salvaste, fuiste como mi caballero que me salvo de ese mal… pero no te confundas yo extraño a mi familia, a los habitantes incluso a mi prometida… -con lágrimas en sus ojos- …yo nunca les guarde rencor pero si el dolor que me causaron, pero nada de odio…**

**-don Odión: wan-wander… -sorprendido**

**-wander: …desde ese mismo momento creo que me enamore de ti… porque gracias a eso pude ser yo mismo, y no un joven aburrido y triste que ni siquiera tenía amigos… gracias… -cae de rodillas y comienza a llorar-**

**Para la gran sorpresa de wander, Odión lo abraza**

**-don Odión: yo-yo… -aun abrasándolo y sin mirarlo- yo, antes de ser un esqueleto vivía en clase media… no tenía madre, hermanos o tíos solo tenía a mi papa… él nunca estuvo con migo, solo estaba ahí en su laboratorio… obsesionado con ser el mejor científico… hasta que lo llevo a involucrarme a mi… me mato**

**-wander: Odión –con tono de preocupación **

**-don Odión: tra-tranquilo… cuando desperté, mi padre ya era un anciano y yo era esto… un esqueleto viviente, mi padre me revivió supero a la muerte… lástima que no duro mucho su felicidad… **

**-wander: …murió en ese mismo momento**

**-don Odión: si… no sé qué pasó mientras yo estaba muerto, pero yo no tenía estos poderes cuando estaba completamente vivo, así que no sabía cómo manejar mis poderes… y al final pues… lo mate **

**Continuara:…**

**Tratare de mejorar mi mala ortografía no se preocupen **


	7. Chapter 7 FIN

TE ENCONTRÉ

**Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos, No un silencio incomodo, ni tampoco desesperante, un silencio… agradable, como si todo el peso que cargaron toda su vida hubiera desaparecido **

**Aún los dos seguían abrazados…**

**No querían separarse…**

**Querían más…**

**Querían un…**

**Beso…**

**Los dos se vieron por un momento a los ojos**

**Se fueron acercando lentamente y a unos centímetros de besarse, cierran los ojos y… se besan **

**Pero cuando lo hacen, Odión se descuidó y dejo que sus emociones fluyeran como un choque de electricidad que los en volvió a los dos, tanto fue la emoción de Odión que la electricidad no solo los en volvió a los dos sino también a todo el castillo, asustando a los gusanos y avisando su ubicación a una nave a lo lejos de ahí.**

**Los dos se separan bruscamente chocando, cada uno choca con la pared que estaba atrás **

**-don Odión: mis huesos eso dolió… WANDER –ve el pequeño cuerpo de wander tirado en el suelo**

**-don Odión: WANDER-WANDER –lo alza con cuidado como si fuera una novia- wander… -wander no reacciona- no… no otra vez… -wander abre los ojos**

**-wander: eso fue… GENIAL **

**-don Odión: ah… gracias a… lo que sea que le agradezcan, wander estas bien **

**Wander le iba a contestar cuando, el cuarto es atravesado por la nave de don Odión**

**-don Odión y wander: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH**

**Sylvia es la primera en salir **

**-Sylvia: WANDER –lo abraza con demasiada fuerza y lo suelta- estaba tan preocupada, AH mejor vámonos –saca su burbujugo y forma la burbuja para irse- vámonos –mira asia atrás y ve a todos los furioguardias saliendo con sus pistolas láser**

**-wander: ESPERA –no pudo decir más porque Sylvia lo sube a su montura y se lo lleva **

**El comandante peepers sale de la nave y se dirige a don Odión quien miraba como Sylvia se llevaba a wander, con una cara nostálgica miraba esa escena **

**-comandante peepers: señor don Odión que alivio que este bien, debió de ser una tortura estar con wander no me puedo imaginar lo que sufrió con él, pero no se preocupe tenemos a los furioguardias listos para disparar –seña a los 5 furioguardias que estaban apuntando a Sylvia y a wander- solo de la orden y dispararan **

**-don Odión: …NO disparen o los destruyo**

**Todos los furioguardias quedaron sorprendidos **

**-don Odión: a la nave, nos vamos –se dirige asia la lengua de su nave **

**-comandante peepers: pero señor…**

**-don Odión: AHORA –lo dijo con voz amenazadora mientras mostraba unos rayos en su mano listo para atacar**

**Todos lo furioguardias con caras de espanto suben rápido a la nave junto con don Odión y el comandante peepers que no deja va de mirar a su jefe con cara sorprendida y preocupada a la vez. **

**Para su buena suerte, se subieron todos y despegaron antes de que los gusanos los atacara **

**{Meses después de lo ocurrido en ese planeta}**

**Todo volvió a ser normal… wander y Sylvia viajando en planeta en planeta y don Odión seguía conquistando cada planeta que se encontraba incluso aun mandaba a sus furioguardias a casar a wander y Sylvia. **

**Todo volvió a la normalidad… todos olvidaron el accidente del planeta excepto los cuatro personajes principales de la serie y de la historia **

**Sylvia estaba preocupada por wander, aunque wander no demostraba su dolor y seguía sonriendo, ella savia cuando su mejor amigo estaba herido… pero no podía a ser nada y eso la asia hervir la sangre, no poder ayudar a su amiguito que savia que la necesitaba pero no lo admitía y prefería seguir ocultando su dolor de ella la ponía furiosa pero sobretodo herida y triste…**

**Eso mismo le ocurría al comandante peepers, solo que no tenía las partes de amistad y furia, estaba demasiado preocupado por don Odión quien al igual a wander no mostraba su dolor **

**[En la noche con wander y Sylvia]**

**Sylvia ya sea vía dormido mientras que wander solo miraba las estrellas, como si estuviera esperando ver a la nave de don Odión a lo lejos **

**-wander: Odión… -cerro los ojos y derramo una lagrima- (en su mente: no sé si ese beso fue una forma decir que me amabas o solo fue un acto de lastima pero… me gustaría saber que sientes por mí, esta intriga y dolor me come por dentro… Odión siempre te amare, eres mi caballero) –se durmió con lágrimas en los ojos-**

**{En el cuarto de don Odión}**

**Don Odión tampoco no podía dormir, solo en pensar en lo que ocurrió en ese planeta lo ponía con muchas dudas en su cabeza todos relacionadas asia wander**

**-don Odión: wander… (En su mente: te amo… desde la primera vez que te vi, y demostraste que no me tratabas como un ser horrible o un monstruo… me tratabas como un amigo, algo que nadie me dio… alegría en mirarme y buscar mi felicidad para asarme sentir bien, PERO NO somos enemigos como iba a funcionar esta relación ¿Cómo?, tu eres bueno yo soy malo, tu buscas felicidad para todos y yo su dolor nunca funcionaria… mereces a alguien que si te pueda dar felicidad, aunque me duela eso quiero que tú seas feliz… por eso buscare la manera de que me olvides aunque sea lo último que haga**

**¿FIN…?**

**Listo termine la historia **

**Espero que les allá gustado **

**Adiós**

**No se preocupen seguiré haciendo más historia y también are la continuación de esta historia no se preocupen, solo voy a descansar un rato nada mas**


End file.
